


Working Late

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono teases Danny. Office!sex</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: places<br/>prompt: office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

//"You're driving me crazy."//

_//"Why?"//_

"You are like a sixteen year old girl with all that texting," Steve commented when he heard Danny's phone beep indicating a text message.

//You're not allowed to wear skirts that short to work again."// He sent back refusing to give into Steve's baiting. Pouring another cup of coffee, he headed back to his office when his phone beeped with yet another text message.

 _//"Work late."//_

Danny choked when he read her last text message. She was definitely going to be the death of him.

Closing his office door behind him he formulated a plan to comply with her request. So every time he walked out to get coffee or a snack, he made noises about how 'today was the day he was going to get caught up on all the paperwork, even if he had to stay late'. And when he found himself actually burning through the files that had been piled high on his desk he was impressed. When those were done, he pulled out the stack of older files from his drawer and settled in for the evening.

Danny vaguely remembered waving as everyone called out goodbye. He surprisingly shrugged off Kono's text saying she'd be back later. He was in the zone now when it came to the paperwork which was a place he seldom found himself in so he was going to take advantage of it while he could, because goodness knows when the mood will strike him again.

When he closed the last file and threw it down on his desk with a "done," he heard her voice.

"You deserve a reward."

Looking up, Danny saw her leaning on the door frame. "How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes. In the office about an hour."

Danny shook his head. "You should have let me know," he said as he stood up and walked around his desk.

Kono laughed, "You were so absorbed you never looked up so I figured I'd let you finish," she told him as she crossed the room, stopping just inches in front of him.

Danny choked at the sway to her hips and the look on her face, but when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward the sofa, he knew he was sunk. She pushed him down, dropping her bag next to him before she reached for the buckle of his belt and undid his pants. 

"Lift," she instructed.

He lifted his hips and she pulled his pants and briefs down his legs and off. He sucked in a breath as she ran her hands up his thighs, stroked over his hardening cock and up his chest. He really wished he'd at least undone his shirt, before he wanted to feel her hands combing through the hair on his chest and brushing across his nipples without the cotton in between. 

She didn't give him much time to think as she straddled his lap. The moment her skin came in contact with his legs, he knew she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. "You're killing me here," he muttered as her body slid down his, he heat encasing him.

As she moved on him Danny ran his hands up and down her sides, skimming along her breasts. He meant to tease her but he soon lost the ability to concentrate as her body tightened around his. Finally slipping his hand between them he rubbed her as she moved on him until she cried out and tightened around him which had him coming like a teenage boy. His body obviously remembering the subtle and not so subtle teasing she had been doing all day.

"You know I'm not going to be able to look at anyone in the face if they sit on this sofa," he said when he caught his breath.

"Maybe that was my plan," she told him as she rotated her hips. Maybe I want you to think about me every time you look at it."

Danny groaned when he felt her move. She was definitely trying to kill him. But if it was between Kono killing him slowly and being used as target practice by someone after Steve, he's take Kono every time. Cuddling her close, he really hoped the cleaning crew would be late that night because right now he just wanted to sit with her in his arms for a while.


End file.
